Miss Honest
by fuzzywuzzy123
Summary: "Quinn, why do you want your baby back?" Santana asked.  "Because I need something perfect in my life."  "Nobody's life is perfect," Brittany said.  "Something in my life was. Then it moved to Tennessee!" she shouted.


_**This take place after 3x06 (Mash-Off). I don't own Glee. Thanks to ImaginetheWorldWicked (MEH not ALJ) for beta-ing this.**_

Puck POV

"It could explode at any second! Or lay dormant for hundreds of years." Damn, Mr. Young is boring. Why would we wanna see a realistic volcano when we could see an exploding volcano? Then the bell rang. Thank. God.

"Okay, see y'all tomorrow when we'll witness this ticking time bomb detonate... or just continue to sit there." Quinn walked up to Mr. Young.

"Mr. Young, I just have a question about the homework," I heard her say as I walked up to the volcano.

"Time to give nature a little kick start," I said. I added vinegar and baking soda. "And I'll add lavender body wash and zit cream."

"Sure but I have to go to the bathroom," I heard Mr. Young say to Quinn. He left and the volcano started smoking. Quinn turned around and saw the volcano.

"It's gonna explode!" I said.

"No problem, I'll just dense it with water," She poured the water and started smoking even more. "Damn. That was vinegar wasn't it?" And that's when the volcano exploded.

"What was that?" a voice said. I turned around to see Brittany waking up to the noise of the volcano.

"She'll get scared. Lie through your teeth," I whispered to her.

"Puck sabotaged the volcano and it erupted all over us creating a noxious cloud of smoke," Quinn said.

"WHAT!" Brittany screeched.

"Don't listen to Quinn. What really happened was I sabotaged the volcano and it erupted all over us creating a noxious cloud of smoke," Quinn smacked my arm. "I tried to lie but the truth just came out." Quinn picked up the tomato sauce Mr. Young put in the volcano.

"This tomato sauce expired in 1982."

"Who cares? We're not making spaghetti and meatballs... oh, wait, CAN we make spaghetti and meatballs?" I asked.

"When tomatoes go bad they release nitrogen. That combined with the other elements in the lava must've created C-11 H-17 N-2 Na O-2 S." She said.

"Could you put it in terms I can understand?" I asked.

"Truth gas."

"Now can you put it into terms I understand?" Brittany asked.

"Volcano go boom, smoke make us tell truth," Santana said, walking in.

"Hey Brittany, let's go to the mall."

"I don't think that's such a good idea Santana," Quinn said.

"Why?"

"You're under the effects of truth gas. Try to lie," Quinn said.

"I'm in love with Brittany." She covered her mouth. "Great, now I'M totally affected by the truth gas and you should not let me leave this room."

"Do you really wanna say something embarrassing at the mall where anyone can hear?"

"Fine, I'll stay."

"Let's play truth or dare," Brittany suggested. I shrugged. Why not?

"Quinn, why do you want your baby back?" Santana asked.

"Because I need something perfect in my life."

"Nobody's life is perfect," Brittany said.

"Something in my life was. Then it moved to Tennessee!" she shouted. She coved her mouth. There was an uncomfortable silence.

"This is awkcomfortable," Brittany broke the silence.

"What?" I asked.

"Awkward and uncomfortable." Brittany said like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Anyways, do you guys know how hard it is—" Quinn started.

"That's what she said," I said. She smacked my arm.

"What does that mean?" Brittany asked. Santana whispered something in her ear. "That is so inaprops! You are **SUCH** a perv!"

"Inaprops?" Santana asked.

"Inapro-pro?" Brittany offered. Santana was still lost. "This is a perfect example of awkcomfortable, when I know something you don't. **YOU'RE** supposed to be the smart one in this relationship. It means inappropriate."

"Oh. Well, Quinn continue what do were saying before Puck RUDELY interrupted."

"Do you guys know how hard it is to be in love with someone who's in Tennessee?" I took my phone out from my pocket. "Why are you smiling?" I opened up my email and began to video chat Sam.

"Hey Sam," I said, extra loud. "Quinn has something to say to you. We're under the effects of truth gas, so everything she says is 100% true." I shoved the phone in Quinn's face.

"I love you," she blurted out. She covered her mouth. "I'm totally serious."

"I love you too, but only as a friend. I still like Mercedes."

"I figured. I just want you to know I'm sorry. I'm sorry for rejecting you in the astronomy room the first time. I'm sorry for yelling at you for saying Beiste while making out without asking you what happened. I'm sorry for kissing Finn. I'm sorry for getting mono. I'm sorry I told you that gumball story. I'm sorry I got back with Finn. I'm sorry everyone thought we were together and I didn't tell them the truth. I'm sorry I didn't give you the ring back so you could sell it for money. I'm sorry for everything."

"Wow," he said "Do you really feel that way?"

"I'm under the effects of truth gas."

"Well, I'm not and I can honestly say, your speech changed my mind. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I'm sorry Sam, you know I love you but I can't do long distance—it's too hard."

"We're moving back soon. My dad got his old job back. We're just waiting for the school quarter to end."

********************************December*******************************

Sam POV

I walked into the choir room and Brittany tackled me.

"You got your fief back!" she said. What the hell does fief mean? She seemed to read my mind "In history we learned that it's the land a lord grants a vassal. It's my new favorite word, along with aqueduct and paterfamilia."

I walked up to Quinn.

"How's my beautiful girlfriend?"

"I like the sound of that word. Can you say it again?"

"Yes my GIRLFRIEND." I stressed the word girlfriend.

"Again?"

"I love my girlfriend."

_**The end! I took idea of this story from and episode of Mr. Young. If you don't watch the show you should.**_


End file.
